Where did the muses go?
by LegacyChick
Summary: IMPORTANT UPDATE inside! This is NOT a story, just an update on what I plan/write/work on at the moment. For those who wonder and care.
1. Chapter 1

Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)

This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.

Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P

* * *

With work being a complete bitch to me, I have only a small amount of motivation and energy left to write at the moment. Inspiration is still there, but the muses aren't. Which isn't exactly helpful when trying to find words.

The next Chapter of 'SmutFest' is currently in the making, staring Kevin (A-Ri) and Randy. I hope it'll be done by this weekend or early next week. There'll be many more chaps to come, those already planned featuring Sheamus/Ted, Adam (Edge)/Cody, Ted/Jake and Wade/Mike.

The next Chapter of 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' (despite the lack of reviews for the stories… I know, I know, AU isn't for everyone, but still… *huffs*) will be up by this Sunday. It's already written out and only needs me and Mizzy681 to be online at the same moment to get posted The story still has 3 chapters (or 4) left after Sunday.

'Our Story thus far' is on hiatus for now until I get my muses back. There's still many, many things planned for the future, many ideas already written down, but the words just fail me at the moment.

There's also two Codiasi One-Shots planned, but I will NOT promise anything for them, no date, nothing. They're just ideas so far and it truly all depends on my schedule and motivation, if and when I will write them down.

K, nuff said. Hopefully my dear readers will forgive me the lack of updates. I'm sure as soon as work (and co-workers) stops being a bitch, the stories will start flowing again! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)

This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.

Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. FF's obviously being a b**** to all of us.

Anyways, thanks to two reviewers/writers, Mizzy681 and me will be able to update 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' today. Probably before evening comes.

My Randy/A-Ri One-Shot for 'SmutFest' is still in the making, proving itself as VERY, very hard to write. I somehow can't find the motivation at the moment.

I'll be on vacation in two weeks and, hopefully, motivation and inspiration will kick back in then. I'll still update here and there in between, but I've a feeling that my 'forced' stories are always only half as good as those that come easily.

Don't worry, the next chapters of 'Our Story thus far' are also planned out already, only need to be written down. As soon as my Candy-bunnies are back, I promise to work on it again.

Again, my apologies for letting my 'fans' wait :P


	3. Chapter 3

Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)

This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.

Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P

* * *

Hey... FF is working again! Hooray for the boo... ähmm... never mind.

Since Raw last night gave me a new boost of inspiration, Candy-bunnies-wise at least, I'll have 'Our Story Thus Far' updated by Thursday. That really deserves a 'Hip Hip Hooray'! :P Thank you, Cody and Randy, for being in one ring together again... even if it was against each other :)

I might possibly be able to update 'SmutFest' soon, too. Maybe... Possibly. I've gotten a few new ideas for rare pairings, I only need more original ideas for scenes.

There's only THREE more chapters of 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' to come and in all honesty, though that story feels like a baby to me, I'm glad it ends. Not only because the feedback's getting REALLY rare (only 5 reviews in 3 chaps on my behalf, which either means the story sucks bad ass or people are just lazy), but also because Mizzy and I are both running out of ideas and inspiration for the story.

I'd like to send a shout-out to ALL my readers (besides those I already know the answer from) to send me a pm or a review on here, WHY exactly they either stopped reviewing 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' or why they aren't even reading it. It might help us improve or at least understand. Thanks a lot.

Okay now, enough rambling, back to writing. Or... nursing my aching body and getting some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)

This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.

Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P

* * *

After updating 'Our Story thus far', it is now time to concentrate on 'SmutFest' again. For this, however, I need my reader's help. I've opened a poll for which pairing should be next. For everyone who enjoys those little smutty one-shots, make sure you vote, please!

Also for those who haven't yet, check out my YouTube channel (link in my profile).

'Sex, Drugs and True Love' will be updated in the next two weeks. That's a promise. :)

And thanks for everyone who gave me their opinion considering my request a few days ago. It's all been very much appreciated and taken to heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)

This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.

Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P

* * *

The poll for 'SmutFest' is still open, so feel free to vote. Instead of Edge/Cody or Ted/Jake the next pairing will now be Mike/Wade since it made a tremendous jump in the poll in only one day. Well, you people want it, you'll get it! :D

I hope me and Mizzy681 will manage to update 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' before my vacation is over next Friday evening. The chapter is half-way finished and it's full of... well... surprises. I hope everyone who hasn't checked the story out yet (I know the first chapters are really long) will still do it before it ends. It's our little A/U baby if you wanna call it like that and I think we've written scenes together that should actually win a Pulitzer :P

'Our Story thus far' is on Hiatus until I finish this chapter of 'SmutFest'. So... maybe 2, 3 days :P Don't worry, you won't have to wait long. Vacation is making my muses very, very happy and productive.

I've also two Codiasi One-Shots planned for the future, but as long as Teddy-muse is moping I think I'll have to postpone those for a while. Don't worry, the ideas are already written down and there's no way I'll miss out on them. Codiasi's still one of my two faves after all!


	6. Chapter 6

Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)

This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.

Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P

* * *

Sooooo... the vacation is over and inbetween relaxing, sleeping, getting a new tat and visiting my parents I actually really managed to write and update a few things.

The 'Last to know' Story was not planned but I am more than proud that so many people seemed to like it.

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger in 'Our Story thus far', but I think it fit very well. Though I promised to update it soon, I don't know if I will actually be able to do so with work starting again tomorrow. But I can at least promise to TRY.

'SmutFest' is also in the making, the next chapter I mean. It's Jake/Ted for all of you who wonder. The poll is still OPEN but the pairings I've already written were taken out of it. So, YOU decide what I write next from now on.

I hope Mizzy681 and I manage to update 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' soon, too, as I realize we haven't posted in ages. I am very, very, very sorry for those who read it and I'll kick myself in the ass a few more times to get me working on it again.

That's it. Speak soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)**

**This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.**

**Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P**

* * *

Damn, I feel as if my brain's empty as hell at the moment.

I hoped to update 'SmutFest' today, but inspiration left me in the middle of writing. Maybe I can do some during my night-shifts, but I can't promise a thing.

My Candy-bunnies are blocking any other pairings out as it seems. Especially now after the draft. Let's hope the WWE writers see the potential of a Randy/Cody feud... or maybe even throw Ted into the picture again, too! Pretty please!

Mizzy and me will try to update 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' by the end of this week, but again, no promises. Works' keeping us both busy.

The poll for 'SmutFest' is still open and will stay so until all pairings have been written and published.

And at the end, a random thought: I dunno why, but seeing people getting 30 reviews for 2 chaps always makes me jealous. I hope it's got nothing to do with my writing though.

Now on to take a nap and try figure out how to write on Jake/Ted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)**

**This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.**

**Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P**

* * *

Geez, I feel guilty for not updating in over a week now. Work is keeping me busy and health is keeping my inspiration and motivation hostages. It's just hard to concentrate on writing at the moment.

I'm currently working on the Adam/Cody One-Shot for 'SmutFest' and hope that as soon as I'm done, I can update 'Our Story thus far'. However, that might take another week, maybe even longer.

I've an idea for another Codiasi One-Shot, but that's far down on my 'to-do-list'.

Btw, the poll for 'SmutFest' is still open. So -even for those who did vote already- please check it out. It gets updated each time I post another chapter.

Again, I'm sorry for being a lazy, inspirationless S.O.B. as of late and I'll try to change that, but I can't make any promises. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)**

**This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.**

**Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P**

* * *

Sorry -again- for the lack of updates. I didn't feel quite well over the past days, like, really shitty, and can't force myself to concentrate at anything at the moment. Not only writing, but my motivation's lacking in all parts of my life at the moment.

I'll finish my Codiasi-Story as quickly as possible. Maybe this weekend when I've a few days off. After that, I'm gonna update Our Story Thus Far and Smutfest.

Sex, Drugs and True Love's gotta wait. Stories with only a few reviews always have to wait longer for an update. :P It'll be the second last chap of Mizzy681's and my baby and I'd really like people to check it out. Even though the first chaps are a bit longer. You don't need to read the whole chap in one go.

Okay, yeah, enough rambling. I've work in a bit. Hope everyone else's doing fine :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)**

**This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.**

**Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P**

* * *

Obviously my time off work has done my inspiration quite some good. I'm glad I was able to update so often over the past 2 weeks, but now that work starts again on Monday, I can't promise you guys anything.

I won't start on how upset I am over the lack of reviews for 'Sex, Drugs and True Love' once again, just wanted to say that the second to last chapter will be posted tonight. After that there's only the Prequel left. So thanks for everyone who stuck with us throughout the whole story.

There's only 2 chapters left for 'SmutFest', too... and I dunno how far I'll go with 'Our Story Thus Far' as I'm running out of ideas. Might not go that long anymore either. We'll see.

On other news. I've got my very first novel out in print. That means, YES, I am finally allowed to call myself an Author. It's not 'On Sale' yet but will be by the beginning of July. For everyone who is interested I will post a link to where you can purchase it as soon as it's available. Here, on Twitter, on Facebook. Everywhere :) It's Fiction. A Drama/Romance with some Gay Erotica thrown in. Only 116 pages, but after all, 116 pages written by me. :P

So much for my Update. Hope everyone enjoys their weekend.

PS: I've posted the newest chap of 'OSTF' yesterday. Just in case no one noticed.


	11. IMPORTANT

**Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)**

**This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.**

**Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P**

* * *

So, here it is. The VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY important announcement I've been talking about for weeks.

And I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.

**My FIRST ever book is out for purchase, finally.**

It's the novel I've written for NaNoWriMo back in November. A little over 50 000 words which I am very proud of.

Of course, it is not the usual FanFiction, but it IS Fiction. The characters in it are not real, just as the story itself.

I've published it under Fiction/Gay but it is also about Romance/Friendship/Business/Drama and much more.

I DO hope that some of you will spend some money on it and I definitely hope that you will enjoy the time you spend with reading it. And IF you enjoy, please feel free to suggest it to your friends, family, co-workers, etc.

The link to the site (where you can purchase it) can be found on my profile. And with that being said, hopefully many, many more books will follow this little novel called **"American Dream Reversed"**.

If you want any more information before buying it, just send me a pm with your questions and I'll gladly answer them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, this is NOT a story. Just a section to keep everyone up to date. No need to review. Though, every once in a while I might ask you for suggestions or ideas in here. :)**

**This is just a (hopefully) better option than to bombard you with tons of A/N's at the beginning of each story and tell you what I'm working on currently.**

**Disclaimer: Idea stolen from others :P**

* * *

(Forget what I had just written. It came across completely wrong)

Since my 'Main-Stories' are all more or less finished and only 'Our Story Thus Far' needs to be updated, I am kind of on a hiatus. That means that I will take my time to update, write a little less, maybe concentrate on my life for once. Maybe even start on that second book for which I already have more than just the idea.

Speaking of book... One week ago I published my first one and until now there's no buys at all, not from my friends, not from those who promised to buy. It kind of makes me feel worthless. And if you ask, you get all kind of excuses like 'Didn't have time yet', 'Don't have the money' (It's 10 bucks... PWEASE) or 'It's not my genre'. Phew... I hate excuses. Any one else? That is not to mean that I dont believe people any more, it is just really hard to do at times. Which has nothing to do with the people but with me and my 'trust-issues'. Trust me there :P

**I also want to THANK every single reviewer of mine (I seem to not do that often enough) for sticking with me. For critcism (yes, I do ACCEPT criticism if it is creative), for encouragement (hint OrtonFan :)), for ... well... everything. Without reviewers it would be hard for me to work on my writing and get better (I hope at least). So, Thank you again :)**

So yeah, writing-hiatus for now unless I get a HUGE boost of inspiration for something, but I don't see that yet.

For those missing my stories, just go re-read. Or mail me. Maybe a request helps with my inspiration. Dunno.

Btw, my health-issues have gotten a lot better. CT, MRT and EKG came all out clear (which doesnt solve the actual problem, but at least make me worry a lot less). I'm back to work that means. I hope that is a good thing (for my mind) :)

That's it for today and probably for a while. Buh Bye.

Don't think I am ungrateful, please, because I am far away from it. It just sometimes comes across this way. :)


End file.
